megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kusi Mitama
Kusi Mitama is a demon in the series. History Kusi Mitama is an aspect of the human soul known as the "wondrous soul," which appears together with Saki Mitama, the providing soul, which is the power behind the harvest. It is believed to be have mysterious powers, to cause transformations and to be able to cure illnesses, as according to Shinto belief. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Mitama Race DLC-only Enemy *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Mitama Race DLC-only Enemy, as Kushi Mitama *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Mitama Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Mitama Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Spirit Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fortune Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Persona 5: Strength Arcana, as '''Kushi Mitama' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Mitama Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Mitama *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Mitama Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Mitama Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Mitama Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Kusi Mitama can only be obtained through fusion or by trading in jewels at Rag's Jewelry. By using an Kusi Mitama in the initial mitama fusion, a demon's post-mitama growth bonuses will focus on Speed, Intelligence and Magic. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Kusi Mitama, along with Saki Mitama, appears primarily in the DLC Challenge Quest Experience of the Afterlife, and appear as a rare encounter with every Mitama in the DLC quests Underworld Money-Maker and Death Has Its Applications. They drop Light Grimoire and Heavy Grimoire, which give Flynn or any of his demons enough EXP to gain a level after 6 uses and 1 use, respectively. Kusi Mitama can be affected by the Sleep ailment in battle. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kushi Mitama appears primary in the DLC Challenge Quest "A Godslayer Needs Items," and appears as a rare encounter in the DLC quests "A Godslayer Needs Levels," "A Godslayer Needs Macca" and "A Godslayer Needs Apps." They primarily drop and trade Incense, mostly HP, MP and Ma Incense, and rarely Bead Chains, Balms of Rising and Garnets. Kusi Mitama is largely resistant to most damage types, but vulnerable to Physical attack and Gun skills. Almighty damage is virtually nulled. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Fusing any demon with a Kusi Mitama will amplify its Magic and maximum MP stats, increasing its usefulness as a magic caster. This can be freely done at the Goumaden, or with COMP Fusion, provided that the Steiner app is installed. ''Persona 5'' Kushi Mitama is the second Persona of the Strength Arcana and is only available through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is the first Persona to learn Regenerate 1 and Forget Boost. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Kushi Mitama will yield a Forget Boost skill card. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Like all the other Mitamas, fusion for Kusi Mitama can only be unlocked in a New Game Plus. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Enemies Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Councilor Arcana